1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch control display device.
2. Description of Related Art
During manufacture of a conventional display device, it is hard to avoid a back cover from being contaminated by dust or moisture. When a display panel is fixed on the back cover, the dust or moisture from the back cover is easily transferred to the display panel. If the display panel is contaminated with dust or moisture, this may cause light interference to thereby negatively affect the quality of the display. Moreover, if dust or moisture enters the circuitry inside the display panel, this may cause malfunctioning of the display device.
After manufacture of the conventional display device, in the case where the display device functions as a touch panel for a tablet computer, a user operates the tablet computer through touching the touch panel using his or her fingers. However, after the user has used the touch panel for a long time by making various touch gestures thereon, delamination of fixed areas of the touch panel may occur. Therefore, there is a need to improve the problem of vibrations caused by the application of finger touches.